The Mysterious Staff
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl from an ancient civilization that is more than two million years old returns to the Pegasus galaxy to rise her people back from the living dead. What did her people transform into to survive? And how does the Atlantis Expedition react? Pls R&R to find out more. Full summary inside.
1. A Surprising Find

**Full Summary:**

An odd looking staff is found on the Mainland and brought back to the city. While trying to figure out if it has anything to do with the Ancients, it suddenly disappears along with a new soldier from Earth. What happens when Teyla runs into the girl on the East Pier? Will she be able to dissuade the girl from jumping? And if not, what could lie at the bottom of the ocean that concerns the girl and the staff?

 **A Surprising Find:**

 **A Mainland Hunt:**

Ronon & Sheppard had gone to the Mainland to do some sport hunting. They were planning on spending the night and had brought gear to do so. It was rare for either to have the day off at the same time so they were taking advantage. McKay had decided not to go this time as Ronon had almost throttled him when he'd brought some scientific machines with him to do something scientificy (not a real word). They had offered to anyone else the invitation of going along, but only one other person seemed interested.

Her name was Osaria Rystani. She said she'd grown up hunting and that she always had fun with it. They allowed her along, though were quite surprised when she brought along a bow and arrows. The arrows looked homemade to Ronon but he'd said nothing as she brought her belongings and boarded the Jumper. Each had nodded at her as she settled onto a bench and Sheppard had flown to the Mainland.

Once on the Mainland, they'd set up camp near the Jumper in case it rained and each headed in separate directions. Actually Sheppard and Ronon went in one direction and Osaria went in another. They didn't set a time to be back at camp, figuring each would come back after hunting. Ronon & Sheppard talked about how Osaria was doing on Atlantis since arriving with the last batch of Soldiers and Marines. McKay was the only one that had taken an instant dislike to her saying that he'd felt she was hiding something. They decided to find out more about her over dinner.

Osaria on the other hand had headed straight for the caves. She knew what lay at the bottom of the caves and wanted to know if it was still around. She also made sure she was able to catch some dinner knowing that Colonel Sheppard and Ronon might not want to share if they caught something and she didn't. When she got to the caves, she was disappointed to find that almost all entrances had collapsed. And the last entrance was blocked after about twenty minutes of walking.

She turned around and was about to leave when she stumbled over a familiar object. Could it really be what her parents had told her about while she was growing up? Were her people waiting for her to use it? As she picked the object up, she thought she heard voices outside. They sounded like Sheppard and Ronon had wandered this way to hunt. She stayed quiet and did her best to push herself up against the wall of the cave so they wouldn't know she was there. Unfortunately for her, the cave started to loosen and she had to make a run for it. She'd kept the object in her hand.

She threw herself out of the cave as the rest of the roof caved in. Ronon was the first to turn around. When he saw Osaria on the ground, he hit Sheppard and ran over to her, she'd hit her head when she'd dove out of the cave. The object in her hand had come out unscathed. Ronon pulled her bow and arrows from her back and rolled her over. There was a large bloody gash above her right eye.

Sheppard picked up her hunting weapons and the strange looking object from the ground as Ronon picked Osaria up and they made their way back to the Jumper. They needed to get her back to Atlantis and to Keller to see if there was any permanent damage. Once back at camp, Ronon lay Osaria on one of the benches and then turned to help Sheppard strike camp. Once camp was struck, Sheppard got the medical kit out and put a bandage on Osaria's wound before going to the front. Ronon stayed in the back as Sheppard flew back to the city.

 **A Medical Situation:**

Once back at the city, Keller was already waiting in the Jumper bay with a medical team. They moved Osaria to a stretcher and moved towards the Infirmary. Ronon and Sheppard followed with their belongings as well as Osaria's and the strange object she had found before getting injured. McKay seemed intrigued when he saw the object, trying to take it from Ronon in the process. He got a severe glare and was told to back off for the time being. They needed to see if Osaria was going to be okay.

They entered the Infirmary ten minutes later. Keller had just gotten done performing a scan to see if there was any severe damage. She'd sighed when she'd found none.

"How she doing, Doc?" _Ronon asked._

"It's probably just a concussion. We'll know more when she wakes up, but that won't be till morning. How did this happen?"

"She was in one of the caves when the roof collapsed. She hit her head after she threw herself to the ground after escaping the collapse."

"Hm…wondering what she was expecting to find huntable in the cave?" _McKay said._

"McKay, no need to be rude; plenty of animals on the Mainland live in caves. My guess is she found this object in the cave before it started to collapse." _Sheppard said._

"Can I examine it? It looks like some kind of walking staff."

"Not now McKay. When she wakes up we'll ask her about it."

"Colonel Sheppard, being as Cpl. Rystani is unconscious and probably will be for some time, it will do no harm is Dr. McKay examines it. Go ahead and allow him to figure out why it was on the Mainland and when Cpl. Rystani wakes up, we can ask her about it. But, Dr. McKay, I expect you not to break it or to harm it in anyways."

"What do you know about Rystani that you aren't telling us Mr. Woolsey?" _Teyla asked walking into the Infirmary after learning what had happened._

"I confirmed with Todd before coming her. He believes Ms. Rystani is from an Ancient people that used to call this planet home. But he doesn't know what happened to them or their civilization only that it disappeared over two million years ago, before our Ancients were ever around."

"How is that possible?" _Keller asked._

"Maybe they went through the Stargate to Earth and the Milky Way. We were wondering about her," _Sheppard said before turning to McKay._ "Here, do not break it."

"Alright, geez, why do you always assume I'm going to break something?"

"Do you really want us to answer you Rodney?" _Keller asked._

"I guess not."

Talking ceased as McKay took the staff and headed to his lab. Mr. Woolsey left as well but Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla opted to stay until she woke up, though Teyla had to return to her room to get Torren so Kanan could get some sleep. It was a long night for everyone, though by morning Osaria was starting to come around.

 **Questions & Avoidance:**

McKay had come back in the morning and brought everyone coffee and breakfast. He'd had little luck trying to figure out what the staff might have been used for other than as an aide for walking.

"How'd it go with the 'staff'?" _Sheppard asked._

"Other than possibly being used to walk, nothing so far. It's in my lab on a desk because I was trying to look at it under a microscope but I wasn't having any luck."

"You think she'll tell us what it was used for?" _Ronon asked._

"If she even knows what it was used for? She probably just thought it would look cool on her wall."

"Stop being so harsh, Rodney. You don't know anything about her and you're already judging. You have been since she got here."

"Keller's right, Rodney. She's done nothing but try to be nice to you since she got here and you've flat up been rude every time she's tried to talk to you. Stop acting like a child and start being nicer to people. At least we're used to it." _Teyla finished as she turned towards me. She smiled at me before speaking up._ "Welcome back Osaria. You had us worried."

"Sorry, didn't think I'd hit the ground so hard."

"What were you doing in the cave anyways?" _Ronon asked._

"Thought I saw an animal go in there and followed. When I noticed it wasn't in there, I turned to leave. That's when I saw the stick. Thought it looked cool, so I picked it up. Was gonna bring it back here so McKay could look at it when I noticed the collapsing roof and I ran."

"Hmph." _McKay looked annoyed that he had been wrong._

"Don't sound so disappointed, or rather annoyed. What are you doing here anyways McKay? You hate me."

"Well…I…I don't hate you. It's just…that you're new and all."

"I've been here for four months. I'm not all that new."

"Well yeah, but you're still new."

"Been through worse McKay, way worse before joining the Military and coming here."

"How so?" _Mr. Woolsey asked stepping into the conversation and the Infirmary._

"You aren't the only classified program on Earth. There are more than one Government classified projects on Earth. You people really should speak to your other Heads of State or Countries as you see fit. Might be able to help one another you know."

"Huh, must be why you came so highly recommended. So any reason why you left in the first place?" _Woolsey asked._

"A few friends of mine were killed and I was wounded on a Mission. Believe me, I've been through worse. Can we stop talking about this now? I'm sorta tired. Either I sleep now or in my room, either way, I'm done talking."

"You can't get out of talking that easy." _McKay stated._

"Actually, she does nee her sleep. But, she doesn't have to stay here. She can go to her own quarters, granted that she can actually get some sleep. Any one up to settling her into her quarters?" _Keller said. She looked around the room as some of them disappeared. Teyla stayed._

"I can get her situated in her room. I wouldn't mind at all. How many days does she have to rest?"

"At least till over the weekend. I want to make sure she's okay before she's allowed back out into the field."

"Alright, I'll let Mr. Woolsey know that she'll be out of Missions until next week. It shouldn't be that bad to keep her off the schedule. Alright, come one Osaria, it will be your room for your recuperation. Then we'll see about getting you something to eat."

"Sounds great."

Teyla helped me out of the Infirmary and to my quarters. Once I was situated on my bed, she left saying she'd bring back some food. I thanked her, but as soon as she'd left, I was up. I pulled out my waterproof backpack and the book or _**my**_ people. I knew what the 'Staff' was for and how to use it. I also knew that going after my people could be dangerous but given the fact that my genes told me I could do it meant that I could. No way was I not going to bring my people back to the world, especially since what we had transformed into to survive was one of Myth back on Earth. This was my Destiny…

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. An Ancient Evolution

**An Ancient Evolution:**

 **Missing Staff:**

Teyla had brought back the food and then left. She said she'd be back after checking on her son. Osaria nodded, thanking her for being so kind. When Teyla was gone, Osaria grabbed her bag and left her quarters. She needed to get the Staff before McKay could destroy it with whatever tests he was performing. She made it to McKay's lab in perfect time.

Noting that the doctor was not in his lab, Osaria quickly went in and retrieved the Staff. She left as quickly as she'd entered. She headed for the East Pier knowing it was the only point closest to her people. Surprisingly, nobody bothered her much and didn't try to stop her. Once she got to the Pier, well that was another something else all together. She'd need to act fast so no one would be able to stop her from fulfilling her purpose in life.

Meanwhile…back at McKay's lab, security had been called in. McKay had come back from lunch with Zalenka to find the Staff missing. Upon further check of the security cameras, it was seen that the thief was Osaria, but where she had gone was a mystery. Once in the Control Tower, they noticed that she was on the East Pier and Sheppard's team was deployed.

They reached the Pier right as Osaria jumped. The Staff was secured to a backpack but why she'd jumped was beyond them. They ran to the Jumper bay and proceeded to follow. Osaria was fast. By the time the Jumper was fifty feet underwater, Osaria was already nearing one thousand feet, which was surprisingly alarming. No human could withstand that much water pressure, which begged the question. What else was Osaria hiding from the people of Atlantis?

 **A Lost Civilization:**

Osaria made it to the city first, far ahead of Colonel Sheppard's Jumper. She looked behind her once before entering through a door that entered into the city. Once inside, the water was decompressed and the room became breathable again. She moved to the door and pulled it open, moving into the hallway. She knew what she had to do in order to bring her people back into the living. As she made her way through the city, she began to flashback to times spent in the city, before it sank for good. Now she hoped the Staff was still in working order because she knew that if it wasn't, her people were doomed to live underwater without the possibility of ever seeing the sun again, forever.

First room she came upon ended up being the quarters her family had resided in when she was a baby. She chose that room to change out of her wet clothes and into something dry. She also made sure everything in the backpack was dry. She would need her People's History Book to understand what and how to use the Staff. Once she was sure everything was dry, she put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed one of her father's jackets, her stuff and the Staff and left the room.

As she moved through the city, she knew that she a lot of explaining to do to the Atlantis Expedition but knew that that would only come once she had finished what she was destined to do. As she walked, she noticed that her people had been busy while she was away. They had rebuilt most of the city to withstand the pressure of the ocean. Those parts that weren't shielded were still lived in, yes, but not to the extent as most would have liked. Her people were starting to die out on the bottom of the ocean. They needed to breathe air and see sunlight in order to start living again. She only hoped she could give them what they needed.

Meanwhile…Colonel Sheppard's team, in the Jumper was nearing the city. As they got closer, all stared in awe. No way they had not known that this city had existed down here. It almost looked like Atlantis only the city wasn't built with glass and metal, it was built of stone. Small flickers in and out of doorways told them that there was either very large fish living here now or something none could comprehend. They needed to find a place to land and possibly be able to get out and explore, but that apparently didn't seem possible. However, Sheppard did spy a place to land the Jumper right as said place seemed to disappear from sight.

Meanwhile…Osaria had found what she was looking for. It was the Control Room for her city. She could move shield strength from this Room. And she could make sure all rooms which she would need access to could be accessed without having to get wet. She'd noticed the Jumper and had taken away its only place to land by cloaking it. She didn't need Colonel Sheppard and his team mucking up what she had to do and she knew that they would stop her at all costs. But her people, her civilization deserved to be on the surface of the ocean once again just like Atlantis had.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
